Sunkku Llajta
by Ginevree
Summary: Damian se ve envuelto en una odisea cuando descubre que su padre fue secuestrado y para rescatarlo debe encontrar una valiosa joya perdida en un pueblo remoto.


Damián López de Lacalle llevaba más de una hora atascado en la gran avenida Via. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible a casa y preparar al almuerzo, su padre no tardaría en llegar y la comida debía estar lista.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, ubicado en el quinto piso del edificio. Abrió la puerta y arrojó la mochila en el suelo, dispuesto a llegar a la cocina y preparar todo. Lo habría hecho, de no ser porque su casa parecía haber sufrido el paso de una estampida.

Todo estaba roto, nada se había salvado. El pánico lo acechó y empezó a llamar a su padre. Buscó por todo el departamento y no había rastros del mayor de los López de Lacalle.

Fue a la cocina, y encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

" _Traedme la piedra y os devuelvo a vuestro padre"_

Había un viejo libro tirado en el suelo abierto justo en la página donde se hablaba de una piedra ubicada en un lugar remoto de Argentina.

Damián no lo dudó, empacó lo más que pudo y salió directamente al aeropuerto.

.

Damián había investigado en las doce horas de viaje hacia argentina. Sabia de donde era la piedra y porque era tan valiosa. Sabía que estaba en la provincia de la Rioja, en un pueblo fantasma. A unos 150 kilómetros de la capital.

Cuando llegó a buenos aires, tomó un micro que lo llevó directo a la capital de la provincia de la Rioja. Damián se desorientó y acabó sentado en el gran San Nicolás que está en la ruta. Como si fuera cosa del destino, un hombre de unos cuarenta años se le acercó y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. El joven le comentó lo que debía hacer y sorpresa resulto ser que este hombre vivía en aquel pueblo. En el camino le dijo que era payaso de vocación y que su mayor ambición era que todos los niños creyeran en su magia, algo que hasta ahora no daba resultados. Se sorprendió que Damián fuese español El joven no lo dijo, pero le daban terror los payasos. Cuando llegaron el chico se sorprendió al ver que ese pueblo tenía una tecnología muy escasa, su teléfono casi no recibía señal.

Esa noche, recibió una llamada: Lo estaban vigilando y tenía un máximo de cinco días para encontrar la piedra y llevarla a España, de lo contrario, su padre seria asesinado. Debía apresurarse.

El cambio de horario le afectó y Damián solo consiguió dormir unas cuantas horas. La casa era un autentico desorden y el joven se sentía un poco incomodo. Su teléfono por ratos se quedaba sin señal y aquello alarmaba al muchacho ¿Qué sucedería si se queda sin señal, y los que tienen a su padre secuestrado le llamaban?

El payaso, que se llamaba Jorge _Sonccon_ , se levantó y le preparó una especie de agua caliente con algunas hierbas. "Hierbiado", había dicho Jorge. Sea lo que sea, estaba rico y calmó su hambre.

Después caminó por el lugar y se acercó un poco a la mina donde, según los libros, se encontraba la tan preciada piedra. Aún no le había dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba aquí a Jorge, no sabía cuándo sería la mejor oportunidad.

Esa tarde, mientras Jorge se maquillaba para una función, se lo dijo. El payaso lo miró extrañado y Damián llegó a pensar que estaba enojado.

Jorge le dijo que en realidad, esa piedra nunca fue encontrada y jamás se la encontrará. Era casi como un mito, y nunca hubo pruebas contundentes de que existió. Damián le mostró una foto de la piedra, y el payaso le dijo que esa foto era tan real como la que le tomaron al _mikilo_ hace unos años. Damián, no entendió lo que dijo. La discusión se extendió tanto, que el joven español acabó sentado en medio del campo con sus valijas. El no iba a estar con alguien que en lugar de apoyarlo, lo retrasaba.

Jorge no era una persona mala, al contrario. Luego de su función, comenzó a buscar a Damián por todo el pueblo, estaba anocheciendo y lo encontró sentado al comienzo de la entrada de la mina. Regresar ahí le daba escalofríos.

Tardó que Damián se acercará, pues estaba vestido de payaso. Y pronto pensó que no se vestiría así en su presencia, eso solo alteraba más al muchacho.

De regreso en la casa, el joven le explicó con lujo de detalles lo que debía hacer y aunque el payaso estaba muy tentado de llamar a las autoridades, no lo hizo. No después de las suplicas por parte del español.

A pesar de que no le agradaba nada que este sujeto extranjero, venga a querer llevarse una joya de su pueblo, pero decidió no opinar al respecto. El problema radicaba en que la joya no estaba a simple vista y tampoco en la puerta de la mina. La piedra divina estaba en el pico de la montaña incrustada a un costado, donde solo alcanzaba a brillar un poco. Para subir, debías saber escalar muy bien y quitar la piedra antes de que la mina se derrumbara encima.

Una nueva llamada le llegó esa noche, le anunciaban los cuatro días restantes y Damián solo pensaba en cómo iba a escalar una montaña tan peligrosa.

A la mañana siguiente, el payaso le sirvió el desayuno y luego lo llevó al cobertizo que tenia. Dentro estaban guardados dos trajes de mineros junto a sus respectivas herramientas.

Jorge le dijo que eran de sus padres, y que si bien no murieron trabajando en la mina, murieron por la explosión de ésta. Damián sacó el traje y revisó las herramientas para escalar que poseían, en este momento estaba arriesgando la vida por su padre.

Como escalar una mina no era sencillo, el payaso sugirió que salieran al amanecer, y si, él lo iba a acompañar. Así tendrían luz del sol ahí dentro.

Por lo tanto, Damián durmió tranquilo esa noche, a sabiendas de que mañana todo saldría bien y pronto regresaría a Madrid con su padre.

Al día siguiente una vez que estuvieron listos, partieron al alba rumbo a la mina. Tenían un poco de comida y agua, iban de ropa abrigada a pesar de ser principios de octubre.

Al entrar a la mina, la sensación que producía era inestable, daban ganas de querer irte de ahí. Comenzaron a escalar de a poco y con cuidado de no caer. Escalaron mucho hasta que no volvieron a ver el piso.

De repente, un pie mal ubicado provocó que una piedra cayera al vacio y la montaña comenzó a temblar. Varias rocas comenzaron a caer y la mala suerte se hizo presente cuando una de las piedras golpeó la cabeza del payaso, haciéndolo caer hacia abajo. Damián gritó y se aterró. Estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar a la piedra, pero el hecho de que Jorge haya resultado herido le preocupaba.

Tragó duro y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la piedra. Unos metros más arriba pudo deslumbrar el brillo que solo una piedra divina podría concederle. _Sunkku Llajta_ estaba ahí, a solo unos centímetros de él. Con solo un poco de esfuerzo, la piedra acabó brillando en sus manos y solo en ese momento se alivió de toda tensión. La montaña entera parecía ser poseída por un terrible terremoto que amenazaba con derrumbarla del todo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por entre las piedras hasta que visualizó a Jorge tirado a un costado. Una gran roca estaba encima de sus piernas, el payaso apenas se movía

Se arrodilló ante él, e intento ayudarlo pero el payaso le pidió que desistiera. No iba a salir vivo de ahí. Damián derramó un par de lágrimas.

-Eres el primer payaso al que no le temo – le dijo – me habéis ayudado casi sin conocerme. No hace falta que hagáis magia para que los niños te amen. Tu eres la magia y ellos te aman por lo que eres. – El payaso dejó caer unas lágrimas antes de morir.

Damián iba camino a buenos aires. Habían sido unos días de locos y desde que abandonó _el pueblo_ no había dejado de llorar. Cuando el avión comenzó a volar, respiró tranquilo aferrando su mochila lo mas pegado a su pecho. Ahí iba la piedra, y debía llegar sana y salva a Madrid.

Antes de arribar en Madrid, un mensaje llegó. Le esperaban en casa, en una hora. Damián corrió por el aeropuerto, y tomó el primer taxi que consiguió.

Cuando visualizó su edificio, subió de dos escalones. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, estaban todos ahí.

El hombre que secuestró a su padre, junto a tres hombres que sujetaban a su padre por varias partes del cuerpo. El abrió rápidamente su mochila y le lanzó la piedra al hombre.

La piedra, que en su momento fue verde y brillosa, ahora era de un color negro opaco. Aquello enfureció al hombre quien gritó y ordenó que mataran al padre de Damián.

Cuando el padre de Damián cayó muerto, este esperaba que lo mataran a él. Sin embargo, un ruido aturdidor lo sacudió dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, todos estaban muertos. Una mujer desnuda con una túnica blanca estaba parada en medio de la sala, y miraba con odio enceguecido al muchacho. Damián solo pensó una cosa antes de que esa temible y fea criatura lo asesinara: Jamás debió meterse con una reliquia indígena.

En la mina, el payaso vio a la mujer aparecerse delante de él, sonrió. Ella le besó la frente y desapareció en la pequeña roca que el payaso guardaba en su mano, está se volvió verde y brillosa.


End file.
